Enter the Game: Ultimate Unremarkable?
by VI Intelligence
Summary: Their blood was pink, his was red...his desire to broker a deal into the deadly game. Dying was enough to gain a new ticket to a new world, but even in a bloody arena the most unremarkable can surprise the most cunning. Rated M for pink, lots of pink...play the game, I did...pink was good for my health. Spoilers on DR1. *On hold*
1. Chapter 1

Dangan ronpa: Ultimate Unremarkable

Author's notes: Same cast, save the guy who has a deep and mysterious past is not going to have one that's too extreme like Mukuro nor are there going to be born to be evil like Junko...those origins scare me. I don't wanna give that much backstory yet cause I don't feel like it right now due to my mood, so you gotta take what you got yes…well backstory comes later for this one, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Upppuupu and other major characters save my OC, whose name I still don't know, are owned by the creator of those games Spike Churnsoft…now dance.

* * *

The cold water reached out to him, strangling his throat as the young man began to sink deeper into the lake his mouth opening for a gasp of fresh oxygen the open skies could provide but only freezing despair decided to play its final card by choking his mouth with the rush of cold water forcing him to close it as he swam to the surface, only to have his hand thump against the ice. It wasn't going to be like this, he wasn't going to go like this. The young man didn't bother to hear the lulling voices in the back of his mind that were slowly tugging the strings of his mind playing a soft little tune against his sense of instinct and reasoning as his fists banged and thumped against the surface in a fit of frustration the man wondering why was it that ice could form up so quickly when it had just been destroyed.

How did this happen to him, of the people who faced unfortunate events everyday, did his have to escalate so quickly? The flash of his outing at the park watching the snow fall from outside, his smiling face just before someone immediately told him to give him his belongings ruining his day...the events of the day running through his mind just before the fateful plunge that has placed him in quite a bad position as his eyes darted around the sheets glancing for a way out just as he caught sight of crimson trails being diluted into the vast body of water. He didn't want to be killed, not like this...this wasn't how he anticipated dying by.

_Let go, let the sensations go and just close your eyes, relax and feel the peace over you as you slip away._

The thoughts like these of resigned death didn't leave his countenance as he brought a fist to the ice a few pictures of his life stirring deep within his subconscious while he tried to fight away fate, the man desperately looking up to the fading light in the corners of his retinas as he panicked his grip losing its former strength as his palm slapped the ice sheet his vision beginning to water and stir with black spots forming in front of him while he choked and sputtered, the man grasping for his neck as his thoughts on beating the ice open with his fading strength was replaced by his animalistic need for survival and air, the loss of both beginning to become a hindrance as he continued to thump and yell out bubbles of air into the large near-bottomless depths of the lake, his eyes cast down to see the abyss hollow and waiting for him.

_No! I can't sleep now, they need me…please! Give me a chance, get me out of here!_

The pleading soon gave way to a new dark feeling swarming in the depths of his heart almost breaking his chest as he watched his breathing turn to hacks and spits of bubbles his nose filling to the brim with water stuffing his nasal airways with nothing but liquid. In a few short moments his grip began to slip, the five seconds after had his eyes which were bulging from both the pressure and the amount of water filling the inside of his body began to stop twitching, ten seconds to twenty later his hands began to lose their feeling and numbly slid down at his sides while blood trickled from his head and his arms to the water the red substance mixing up with the large pool of water as he watched his life go before his eyes.

By the time the minute was up, he had completely went still and sank into the dark depths of death's alluring arms beneath the ice, another victim of the violence being spread in this world.

* * *

Location unknown

He awoke, his mind and head blurry from the long deep sleep that engulfed his body before he felt life return to his limbs in a slow bleeding effect, the world still blackened and confusing as the teenager struggled in waking his eyes the deathly experience he had was something that would have caused anyone to faint or just wait patiently for the end to swallow them whole-wait a minute. The man paused, his breathing still as shallow as when his consciousness died however he can't recall when it was that he felt like it…the feeling that he had been drowning with his throat stuffed raw with the cold freezing temperature of a lonely death as his fingertips shivered and shook.

_What…am I…_

The first thing that came to his mind as a memory of a lake stretching out in a large expanse with him arguing with someone, a large towering shadow of a man who glared at him with insults and pummeled him down. He recalled the sight of the falling snow trees as he argued back jabbing a finger in him as he stormed off not looking back, and then…the sound of metal hitting his head with force just before his body was lifted into the air and flung onto the ice, his body riveting from the second and third shots to his legs and abdomen before a few well-placed shots meant to extend his torture while he coughed out trickles of his blood semi-conscious memories of the dark leaning figure smirking as the ice gave way, his cheeks which were turning cold from skin to icy glass became a nightmare of drowning and kicking. He blinked, his fingers scraping the concrete which he had found himself plastered onto, the black gritty road pieces with warm tar and smell of rubber caused a reaction with his nose prompting the man to hold his breath in disgust at the close proximity to such a foul stench.

_Screw this, what the hell is this crap? I was drowning, I was shot and unable to move…I died…_

Yes, he was dead. He had to be, he saw his own vision and his legs and arms ignoring the pain as adrenaline took over his instincts making him pound and scream at the wall separating life from death, he was struggling and it was real to him…it was definitely real to him. So why then, why was he still alive from drowning and placed on the road? Did he get rescued? Was his supposed death perhaps saved at the last moment? Though his mind reeled back and forth with the questions of his survival or death churning and throbbing, the young teen felt a warmth stabbing his veins as if it were communicating to him that the events were some sort of fever dream the man ruffling his head.

_Why…I did nothing to deserve this, but I am dead…this must be a dream, some sort of trick._

It had to be, it was rational to say, he could also say the drowning on the other hand too was a trick of the mind and he was just sleeping from a drunken haze, but he knew himself well and knew that would be out of the theories that could possibly happen. He wasn't an alcoholic, sure he tasted wine before but he was not the person to stick around after a few glasses for more enjoyment than he deemed necessary…he had not been in a drunken haze since three months ago where he tested his limits of drinking at home. The smell of the road was getting to him, the hot surface waking his aching body as the man decided to roll his body over instead before three sharp pains entered his stomach and legs prompting him to bite his lip at the sensitivity of his wounds the man opening a quivering eye to look down his inner man telling him to look and live through the pain.

"…"

He couldn't respond to the sight, his eye falling onto the two holes that were present in his black pants, the crimson trench coat he wore having another hole torn in the fabric where his stomach was prompting the man to rise to a kneeling position before his arms gave out his back barely holding him upright while he glanced closely at the wounds he had sustained. From his personal experience, he shouldn't even be able to move much less be able to talk about it due to the pain but what he saw next when he observed the wounds started giving him a hard time to imagine that this was even reality, his rational mind beginning to explode in his brain from trying to come to terms.

"!"

_There is…_

What greeted him were empty holes with clear pristine skin smoothed over the so-called bullet wounds that he had sustained from the attack was instead replaced by brown stains of dried blood and torn clothes but nothing indicated any sort of injury harming his limbs or his stomach.

_What is this? What is going on here?_

* * *

Meanwhile

"It's done, it's all finally done and complete! The principal is dead, the school is shut down the final game can begin anew soon!" A single woman laughed as she placed her hands on the controls she held in the palm of her hand, the woman laughing again this time with mirth and madness in her tone before the sound of air being sucked out of the room alerted her to another presence, the woman losing her laugh as she glared with disdain at the interruption from her own work unfolding as another explosion rocked the building causing a small quake. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"I want to report that all is well, the guns and weapons are making good progress in wiping out anyone getting too close to save those trapped inside. Your game will be given the upmost security," the monotone voice reported the presence of the other person in the room somehow making the woman spiteful as she turned to round on her disruptive guest, putting her face near the other person's with glaring intensity as she hissed out the words, "yes, yes I heard them screaming everywhere on cameras! They aren't a problem, woohoo, go me, now get lost and prepare for the second phase! By the way, did you even memorize the frigging script I gave you on that part of the plan for later when our participants wake up?"

"Yes."

"Well then! Go frigging do them then, you worthless bitch I have work to do and murders to plan…despair for all!" The woman waved her hand rudely as the second person left, leaving the woman at the console desk to mutter and punch more buttons in response to the interruption of her fun watching as more policemen and military forces were pushed back by the combined arms and surge of mobs swarming towards them as gunfire and tear gas were thrown in reply, the masks however protected the crowd, the woman giggling in suppressed joy as she saw the authorities fall.

"Upupupu…the plan is just the start."

"_Warning, warning: Intruder detected nearby on the track field. I repeat, intruder found on the track field." _The woman immediately widened her eyes as she glanced at one of the many screens which depicted the open track field with a large road, the glimpse of a small black figure standing upwards prompted the woman into action as she clenched her teeth. "Damn it, of all the places an intruder could-Mukuro! Stop playing dress up and get to the track field! There is someone out there who has infiltrated your 'perfect' defense! Stop gawking and find him!"

* * *

With our stranger

"Ugh…" The throbbing pain in his brain was subsiding now, the teen standing tall as he felt more warmth and blood pump into his once dead veins pushing himself up to his feet as he wiped the semi-long bangs of white from his face allowing him to see with both eyes, squinting his bloodshot left orb while he did so staring aimlessly at his surroundings which were obstructed by tall walls covering the facility he recognized as some sort of education center or school…though from the sheer size of the large area he couldn't tell the difference. Feeling his arm going numb, the teen decided it was best to find a spot to rest as he turned to look at the inside of the building noting the small glass doors.

"Great, that's the entrance, I should get inside and see whether anyone can tell me what is going on in here," the teen spoke as he slipped through the glass doors which opened with a click, the action did surprise him but he reasoned that there were people watching him as he noticed a not so subtle camera tracing his movement its scope zooming in on him as he decided he had to call out, raising his voice to alert the inhabitants in the building…if they are existent.

"Hello, hey! Anyone here?" _Nothing..._He turned his head in a semi-circle reminding him of a search mode that characters usually do in video games when observing their environment, his eyes catching sight of rows of lockers each with a personal tag placed on the face while dozens of shoes littered both the stone floor and the small boardwalk which consisted of the hallways on either side as he registered the various objects. A school? He shook his head, he did not have the time to mess around as he raised his voice again breaking the uncomfortable growing silence which was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Uh, hello…anyone here in this place, I need a place to rest." The man called out as he heard a deathly silence, the man waiting for a few moments before he heard no reply and turned to one of the hallways which stretched out from the empty hall to his left, the dark ambience giving a sense of creepy. "Ok, this is downright creepy, the cameras are working and moving so that should mean I am being watched…so why the hell is no one answering, isn't this a school day or am I missing something critical here?"

"Upupupu…" The teen now shivered, his head spinning wildly around as a small mocking laugh echoed through the empty space of the hallway as the teen faced nothing but black the rays of sun which had shone with upmost brightness was dimmed considerably as the dark corridors became a bit more creepier. Shaking his head the man decided it was best for him to trudge onward and see if he could get some help, the crimson-coated man unbuttoning his coat allowing a gust of air to breeze through his exposed chest beneath a single layered shirt of brownish grey with a zip going up to his neck, the teen pulling said zipper down to give himself more room to air. "Okay, that was creepy as shit, and the hallways are getting more sinister here…what kind of school gives off this vibe? If this is some kind of haunted school shit I hope this is just a dream...next thing there might be some Sachiko Lucky Charm shit and I'm just in the living hell."

Clack.

The man heard a sound of running footsteps as he looked around to see nothing yet again, the pitter patter still being distinctly heard as the teen was now feeling a bit of panic setting in the sandy white-haired male unsure of what to even do as he gripped his fists one to his heart while the other at his side with a bit more force placed in the gesture, the earlobes prickling in alertness for any sound that might have escaped his notice though it didn't take long before he could hear it again with more clarity.

Clack.

He heard it again, the man now beginning to step cautiously as he went into a fast walk preparing to find any sort of stairs before a shadow passed in front of him going towards a pillar frightening the man as he turned to see a nearby door by which he could retreat to, the man clutching the knob of the door and opening it to hide inside, the man using one of the nearby cabinets to seal the entrance making sure he didn't make so much noise as he turned around to gaze at his surroundings the darkness not giving him a hint of where he was as he stretched out his hands in the dark feeling empty air.

_Great, I am blind in here…there is no exit out the way I came from, whoever that was knows where I am and I need to defend myself just in case, but I need to have a weapon._

Glancing around, the teen eyed the room and then back at his feet where he could only see the outline of his shoes the dark clothing he wore for that day provided no luminescent fabrics to give him some overreach of sight, prompting the teen to move cautiously across. What was with the place, he could tell that there was still some sun up in the sky and it was clearly afternoon when he was outside which begged the question of what happened to the light? There were clearly windows, maybe if he could find one at the sides…fumbling, the teen decided it was best to continue walking to his left shuffling his feet slowly across the floorboards wincing as he heard the creaks in volumes in his ears as he crept noisily his hand stretching out to a random direction while his other hand was lowered at his waist level shivering as he scraped against rust. Distracted, the teen eyed his right hand which had brushed against the rotting metal before the thump of the door alerted him to the presence he was escaping from as he throw his lot in with the rusted desk, pushing it down in front of the entrance as he waited patiently for what would be the inevitable. He didn't need to wait too long before the whirring of something approached the room's entrance sealed by the metal cabinet.

What he did not anticipate was the explosion that blew off the door throwing him and the desk to the far end of the classroom slamming his back against the chalkboard while he ducked hearing the crash of metal against the wall as papers fluttered around him covering his body in litters of the damned paper as he found himself panicking, the explosion and the presence becoming something tied together as he closed his eyes beginning to whisper a familiar tune to calm himself down from the approaching robotic steps, his mind rationalizing that he should be at least happy he wasn't in that kind of school.

"Because I'm happy/ clap along if you feel like a room without a roof…"

"Because I'm happyiiieee…*cough* *cough* crap I think I lost my voice," a small weak and insignificant voice was heard whispering softly in the middle of the ominous steps approaching him, the man hearing the thumping of metal being ripped open from its joints and bolts, the man barely registering the voice that soon came after the voice of authority speaking calmly and stoically to him in the midst of the chaotic background of shattered door splinters and twisted iron rusted rods which littered the ground creating some scene from a disaster movie as the teenager tried to regain his focus. "You, what is your name?"

"W-What are you trying to-?" The man didn't even get to say anything as a loud shot rang out just past his ear shattering part of his hearing while he clutched his left ear in utter horror the sound of ringing and white noise creating a deafening combination to his already damaged ears causing his head to spin from the impact of the round embedded in the chalkboard, prompting him to shut his mouth in both terror and a hint of despair in his grim looking situation the young man turning his head to his left to see nothing but splinters of wood which littered the whole room from the sheer force of the punch while stacks of paper were falling all around him while he felt a chill run down his spine. The female didn't even bother to ask what had happened, the large black and white bear behind the shadowed figure moving aside to allow some space as the woman with a smoking rifle glared at him in silence walking towards the end of the room where he was situated in, the young man looking frantically for a weapon before a click stopped his movements freezing him in his tracks forcing him to stay put.

"Just who are you?" The woman asked again this time more slowly and promising of pain if he ever tried to make a break for anything as she readied to fire. Holding up his hands, the man simply stared up at the intimidating gunwoman who was glaring down at his beaten body just before he turned his head feeling the giddiness from the explosion jarring his ears, a pinkie reaching to his right to dig out the white noise while he glared upwards at the figure while he tried to see who she was.

_Damn, I see no other weapons to use or any other type of shield…anything I want to reach or get to are too far away, I'll be shot if I try to charge there!_

"Depends on who you are talking about right? What does this unremarkable man have that interests a girl with a rifle so much?" The young man said rhetorically as another warning shot grazed his leg this time causing him to jump slightly at the attack his words dying in his throat before a shot to the wall next to his face scarred his cheek the man wondering what the point of her shots were for just as he brought a thumb to smear the crimson red blood running in a small waterfall stream, the sight of his blood surprising him and caused the woman to narrow her eyes hiding her surprise. "Huh, you…"

"What is? Just what the hell are you on about right now, woman?"

"Your blood, it is red." The woman's statement threw the man off who raised both brows. Was she just plain stupid, or was she playing Captain Obvious here? Shrugging his shoulders the man used some of his exhausted strength to cross his arms lightly over each other his palms resting on his elbow and chest splayed out like a corpse. "You ever did an IQ test based on human common knowledge, cause I'm pretty sure it's general knowledge that blood has always been proven to be red." He stated plainly before the woman reached for her thigh where an army knife was holstered securely drawing it from its sheath causing the man to shrink into his ball of fear further his mind screaming in the back of his head it's utter and complete refusal of the circumstances.

_Oh crap, no I don't wanna die right now! See, this is what you get when you insult a woman's intelligence no matter the situation or the reason! I hope if this is indeed the end for me, this is just quick…_

*splotch*

"…?" The man waited a few moments, the weird sound alerting him to something else happening as he realized that he was still breathing instead of ending up slumped on the floor with something hard entering his head. Confused, the man slowly opened his flinching and scared eyes looking up at his assailant who had cornered him in the small office and then at the knife which was scarring the palm by which the female had caused, noting the obvious injury that had occurred as the teen shot to his feet a look of concern flashed on his face the dire situation that was once echoing in the back of his mind was pushed aside by his humanity as he struggled to stand from his frightened position curling in the corner.

"Crap, stop hurting yourself!"

"Don't move," the teen stopped at the sound of the gun safety going off forcing him to come to a standstill in his actions feeling the tension return with a lot more pressure on his body to stop from going to her aid, the man unable to take his eyes off the hand that was injured as the woman with the rifle sheathed the knife into her thigh while the groaning of the large robot bear could be heard as the teen stared with a gaping mouth at the sight. It was frightening, it was a little above his height but it carried a menacing smile while a red glowing eye from the black half flashed its laser at him sharpening its metal claws slowly the sound of grinding metal torturing him with images he didn't want to see however the woman called to him. "Look."

"Just what were you thinking with this-huh?"

She was stretching out her hand, the scar was deep and definitely painful to watch as he saw the exposed skin beneath…however that wasn't the only thing that grossed the heck out of him but what was surrounding the open wound, and what was bringing ultimate confusion to him as he continued to blatantly glance at the wound shocked that she would do something like it while also the blood that he expected to be covering it. "It's…pink? What kind of a sick joke is that? Why is your blood even pink, that's bullshit right there!"

"Your blood is red, yet it is a well-known fact that blood is usually in spills of pink…something that you claim is wrong in your circle of logic and eludes me," the woman spoke nonchalantly as she observed the blood prompting the teen male to glare at her while he spoke gesturing to her hand. "Please, the wound will get worse…you would need some help, bandages, first aid."

"I am fine though I am quite surprised, your concern should be with your life hanging in the balance rather than a small flesh wound the enemy has self-inflicted," the female spoke as the Monokuma bear walked out of the room leaving the two to their own devices, it's programming telling it to move outside to deal with other disturbances while the female gripped her rifle in her one hand aiming the sights down at him. "Now, my sister wants you dead…and I will hate to disappoint her by simply letting strangers walk around freely in here like they own the place."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? Where is here exactly, and just who are you to shoot civilians? Your sister? This is getting too weird for me to handle." The man massaged his throbbing veins which were beginning to stick out of his forehead, the man's mind however beginning to place some questions of his own as he caught sight of a school uniform completed with a kevlar body armor the darkness blinding him from identifying anymore.

"Do you not know of Hope's Peak Academy?"

"!" The words struck a chord, a familiar ring to the name in the dark corner of his mind suddenly springing into motion as his eyes began to widen, his head with all of its rationality began to crumble in small cracks while the woman moved closer to his position standing atop the desk which he had disappeared behind from the massive explosion, the flash of a wolf's head striking a familiarity with him before the name flicked a light in his head.

"…Excuse me, what did you just say?" The teen's eyes were wide the moment the name of the school rang in his ears like a flag had been raised, the female soldier noticing the terror in his eyes disappearing as his brow furrowed along with other subtle cues, all thoughts of dying being pushed into the back of his mind as the soldier repeated loudly for him to hear as she tilted her head. "Yes, you are in Hope's Peak Academy, or formally an institution for the especially gifted…right now you are in the midst of a warzone and no one was supposed to enter here."

"Really now, so you aren't joking…but that can't be it there has to be some sort of explanation, or maybe a dream is what I'm getting now," the teen suddenly changed his demeanor as he muttered the last part to himself the gears in his mind beginning to churn recalling the familiar name from somewhere before an idea was starting to mold in his mind, the rustle of the rifle alerting him to think quick on his feet if he is to survive this. He stared up at where the barrel was poised above his head ready to fire on him before he counted his own lucky stars that he wasn't too late in speaking just as she pulled the trigger, the teen deciding to use his weakened voice for one single shout.

"Stand down, Ikusaba Mukuro!"

_Bang!_

A lengthy silence followed as the gunshot whizzed past his head for the possibly fourth time this day in a row, the crack of concrete and plaster pieces falling down near his shoulder powdering the crimson shoulder white the teen cracked open his right eye which was trembling while he awakened his vision to see the teen in front of him suddenly appearing in front of him as dark blank eyes met his own orbs of life and defiance lining the appearance.

"What…did you just call me?"

"You heard me, I know about you…Ultimate Soldier." The teen argued back as he glared at her matching her blank stare with his own gritted teeth, the revealed Mukuro leaning further in staring deathly as a knife poked the tip of his coat the feeling of the weapon scaring him with slight fear while she continued to speak in her monotone voice with a hint of suppressed surprise and anger layering over each other. "How do you-?"

"Know you? You won't believe it, but that's the true mystery…like I would tell you." The man gave a smile as his mind was literally shouting at him to drop his act when the knife began to pass the folds of his jacket reaching his shirt, the soldier saying nothing as she twisted the knife letting it hover over his stomach as the teen watched him intently. "How did you know my name, who are you?" Chuckling, the teen placed a hand over his forehead his mind going into overdrive as he tried to find a good reasoning for his life to be spared from his premature execution by knife, the man glancing at her as he closed his eyes breathing deeply for a second before he opened his mouth.

"I won't tell you where I came from-"Feeling the knife twist, he gave her the best 'unfearful' expression he could muster in the face of her demand seeing her glare before he held his face in front of her face, "Hey you were the one who wiped the memories of those students that you've prepared for your game up there…right? So that means that for you, there will be no answers."

"Quit playing games with me, tell me who you are and how did you know my name?" _How did he know about Junko's plan to wipe the memories of the students? Wasn't he an intruder without prior knowledge? A member of the Council perhaps who escaped the initial game? No, that can't be it…something, there has to be something he's hiding but I can't discern what._

"Says the woman who is participating in a game of death later, I would call you mindless and stupid. But since you are going to please that woman up there, I suppose I can ask for one small favor before you even begin." The teen countered as he saw Mukuro grew silent the knife still unwavering in her determination to follow her sister's orders, yet his words gave her pause as she gripped the hilt tightly somehow unable to find the strength to even drive the knife into the vitals of this man who claims to know her. Yet, in the back of her mind something was holding her hand back from doing so and the itch in her mind was starting to stop her from doing anything harmful to the man…and the thought of her actually hesitating now was starting to receive a slightly curious look as she paused to consider his words. What more did this man have to lose, many questions abound with his appearance and why he was here sure, but he wasn't going to open his mouth to speak about things either…which left her to remove the knife from his shirt but not far out to stab him if he tried anything suspicious.

"…What do you want?" The mention of the answer decided to hit the man as he smiled, a grin on his face as his next words shook the surprise out of Mukuro's own mouth with a gentle and yet confident smirk. "This Game of Despair that your sister Junko is holding…I want in on it, and you're going to help me get into the game."

End

* * *

This is the pilot chapter, it's a way to ease off some stress I've been having so hope you enjoy this one chapter.

There isn't going to be much of an author's notes as I am still trying to fight my stress, so excuse me if I do not go on to talk about the story a little more apart from the title screen that you see describing the summary of the story.

Character backstory as I said wasn't on my mind right now, so I will do that later.

Hope you have a good one,

VI


	2. Prologue end, Introduce Yourself

Enter the Game

Author's notes: Hello and welcome all, to Enter the Game and I am officially enjoying the summer wind which is breezing outside my window. It's been fun to enjoy the game series and I want to put this up as a tribute like I have the others…though I am putting my ideas on suicide watch, there are too many novels to think about I have to write.

Disclaimer: Spike Churnsoft, churn out number 3 already…you're making my nerves twitch.

"You want…to be involved in the game?" Ikusaba repeated the words to herself slowly as her mind began to stop thinking properly while her captive still exhausted and numb from his unexplained circumstances began to lean his head back looking at her as though she was not making any sense to him while he took the time to open his slightly parched mouth feeling a small raw feeling itch the back of his throat. "Yes, Despair inducing game, Mutual Killing, whatever it is…I want in on it, and I want you to get me in."

"…You must be out of your mind." Ikusaba reasoned as the teen rose a brow. "Oh? Am I supposed to think that the Ultimate Soldier is not out of her mind for following her sister's leash?" The knife found its way back to his stomach causing the man to smile inwardly while hiding his fear behind the wall of indifference he had built up over the years of experience in the streets.

"I see, you are rather protective of your sister even when she isn't kind towards you and thinks rather lowly of you yet you stick by her out of familial love or just blind loyalty for the only chosen master that you decided to follow without much will?" The man's words were edge deep into her skin and her patience, the soldier was already reaffirming the decision to just kill him if she had the choice…but Junko's orders were clear to find him and bind him if possible. The man seemed to sense some indecision now that he was being cornered, the loss of emotion made it almost impossible to read her body language and her face which were hidden behind the emotionless wall she had put on herself from experience as a hardened veteran.

However, despite her loss of emotions, her actions said otherwise. Taking a guess, the teen decided to steer the topic towards the next thing relatable to her that wouldn't result in him being stabbed. "Even now you follow orders, did Junko tell you to just find me?"

"!"

"I see…so that's what she just said then, find him? No other orders until further notice, no orders of binding me aside from something like don't let him leave the building or just to locate me and corner me here, making things so hard to distinguish?" Seeing Mukuro's hesitation in her knife arm, the teen began to throw his head back in a small chuckle, lifting his hand numbly up towards the ceiling where a shattered light was scratching his head soon after for debris. "I knew it."

"She didn't say I couldn't hurt you a little." Ikusaba broke the chokehold before the teen nodded wryly aware that there would be some kind of loophole to that order however he felt that despite that confident statement it sounded a bit too hollow, his head tilting to show his dirtied face with specks of plaster. "Will you take the chance?" He indicated with his head watching her expressionless face lower for a second as he gifted her with his hands and wrists, the gesture surprising the soldier as he decided to clarify it for her simplistic mind hiding the annoyance that he held in his tone as he recalled what he had read on her personality in the official book and other sources. "Go on, I think it's time I made the decision for you if you're going to be so inconsistent with what you want to do…bind me and call Junko, let me talk to her."

Later

Ikusaba Mukuro was confused.

Confused, actually wasn't even the right word to describe her situation right now as she watched the back of the man who was sitting in the classroom a few feet from her with a restraint holding his hands together, head bowed as he awaited her move clearly not willing to go anywhere as the Ultimate Soldier flicked open a transmitter and was waiting for the long awaited reply from her sister, the Monokuma bear that had helped her bust down the door was probably out there in the streets doing their best to destroy the rest of the city…it was a warzone with chaos and people going out for themselves, she doubted the authority could even start to fight back effectively now due to the shock they were experiencing from the slow descent. Why was she confused? The answer should be the most obvious one in red who had just spewed a collection of the most unexpected sentences that she could not anticipate from a single man who she just met, the last words was still sticking to her mind as she glanced in the direction of the man who shifted his weight on the desk seemingly unawares of her constant vigilance around his presence.

_I want in._

"…"

He was unusually silent, wringing his hands while he whistled a happy tune to himself to fill in the gap of the silence, the transmitter's call being the only sound that was resounding through the room just as a loud click was heard Mukuro already bringing her mouth to the receiver in response to the static that just greeted her ears. "…Hello?"

"Just how long are you frikking going to waste time chasing the intruder? Did you even catch him yet?!" Mukuro placed the transmitter away from her ear as she heard the familiar shrieking that was originating from her sister, the soldier picking her ear which was a small gesture she rarely did in front of her sister unless it was over a connection or privately whenever she screamed which in her case, was a very often scenario. Sighing softly to not earn wrath from her, Mukuro monotonously spoke back into the receiver with her blank eyes giving a watchful gaze over the prisoner who had spun around to face the transmitter when he heard Junko's voice, his eyes neutral but had a small gleam of excitement to them which the soldier could not understand. "I did, he's here in custody tied up."

"Oh for the love of…Mukuro, do you even know what I meant when I said find him? I meant you to KILL THE BASTARD, YOU STUPID….URGGH!" Junko screeched as angrily as she could over the communication line as Mukuro felt herself shrink back a little at her sister's actions, the girl feeling sorry for her defiance of her orders. The subtle bow of her head was enough for the male to jump into action, his expression hardening as he raised his voice loud enough for the transmitter to hear what he had in mind to say the iron clad cuffs clinking to his hands. "Hey, sister of Mukuro…ever heard of keeping your humongous tits stuffed into your shirt, cause you do look very unappealing to me, wear a bunch of bindings to keep yourself from falling over."

"Oh, is that the prisoner I just heard? How determined and confident…is he breakable though? Or is he spilling all of it out just to rattle me?" The woman said rhetorically as the male kept silent, being the best situation despite his wagging tongue willing to lock heads with the psycho while he heard a silent laugh from Junko's disembodied voice, Mukuro meanwhile already had her gun trained on him the moment he made fun of her sister's appearance the man giving her an unsympathetic look to her cause of anger, at this point the teen's actions didn't even faze him in the slightest turning his head aside. "So predictable, Mukuro…defending the maniac."

"You're pushing your luck, I am already reconsidering my option to let you live," Mukuro retorted as she prepared to shoot him however the action was suddenly cut in by the voice of Junko who was now listening to the conversation intrigued by the man who dared to stand up to both her and insult Mukuro's defense for her…indeed she could tell from the voice that it was so high and mighty, confident like a lion baring its teeth and fangs ready to pounce just from the scathing yet useless remarks he had bene shooting for the last few seconds, however something in that voice grated against her nerves so much that she didn't want to kill him so easily. Clenching her hand into a fist, she was silently thinking of the display of bravado as if she had known where it was from...but she did know, she recalled a certain incident with a certain schoolmaster which brought a dark glare to Junko's face in the control room her cunning mind beginning to think on its own.

Hope. The man's voice was filled with both pride and a lot of goddamn hope in it, she didn't know how but on the other hand she was finding herself growing increasingly disgusted and hatred rooted in her was starting to gnaw at her instincts, some of them calling for his immediate execution. Oh how it would be so easy to just lift up the transmitter and give Mukuro the order to fire upon the intruder and save her a massive headache thanks to his words, yet somewhere in the depths of her own scheming mind that scenario was deemed boring and too mundane for an ending. Where was the fun in just letting this once in a lifetime person filled with pride and such disgusting pile of hope walk away with death? It was too easy, too straightforward…not to her liking, so what would that mean for her if she was so boring, was she boring too? No, she was going to be better than that, and she knew how to wipe that all away.

"Wait." Junko ordered as the male saw Mukuro relax her shoulders from doing whatever she was planning to do in response to the added insult and injury which the man was inflicting, her voice sneering with thinly veiled venom giving the man time to sigh in a mix of relief and something else.

"Finally, balloon tits is thinking about something for once when she knows something better for her prisoner," the male teen poked more as a warning shot hit the desk behind him causing him to laugh at Mukuro's attempt to shut him up without killing him, her sister's words becoming law as her hand lowered the gun fighting down her instincts to just outright kill this man for all the insults he had been piling up in this short duration of time. "So what is it, you the mastermind of this shing dig Junko?" Junko could be heard laughing at his question, the woman retorting back at his neutral expression the true mastermind giggling at his demand like it was a useless question, replying in a darker tone than before to the captive. "You must be the piece of utter hopeful shit that thinks he is some kind of tough cookie to hide your fear."

"Hopeful? I am more like doubtful that your ideals are even worth understanding, I can see the appeal but they aren't that great," Junko felt her brow twitch a little at his words casually thrown as if he thought this was just a game, like her purpose was a simple game that could be discarded as she nearly stopped herself from throwing an absolute fit and offing him right then and now. "Really, well how about I just give you a fate worse than death…watching the despair of everyone else as they come to save you only to fail, tell me…do you have any parents?"

"Dead, if that's what you're asking. Friends should be dead in this chaos, and also…what kind of a name is Junko. What, you thought yourself as junk so you added an 'o' to make it cool?"

"…" That's it, he was definitely going to be on the top of her shit list now for that petty insult to her, Mukuro clenching her fist as her patience was running on thin ice while the male leaned back eyeing the ceiling uncaring for their reactions though the fear of him dying was starting to become a little more prevalent against his mind. "So, I want to just discuss your little plan of Ultimate Despair." The words struck Junko who woke from her angry stupor of wishing death on the man, her mouth catching in her throat as she made out his words through the transmitter deathly silence falling over the classroom for a few seconds before Junko began to laugh devilishly the man putting on his best stern face to show to Mukuro.

"Hahahah, you know about my game do you? Tell me, how did you manage to cross over that information anyhow?" The teen glanced at Mukuro before he went back to the receiver his voice neutral and consistent to prevent any indication of fear or panic as he blatantly lied. "Jin Kirigiri, he told me when you would try something funny the moment you let your guard down…I was upset that it was a little late that he discovered how deep the game went before his…termination. The information of the game came to my ears when I overheard conversations about the council members being trapped and figured out the rest." Hearing Junko pause, the teen waited patiently while Mukuro had her eyes trained on him the teen looking away as he waited for Junko to continue her short interrogation...not that it would change the outcome, he carefully considered. Chances are she may have found his earlier display interesting enough that she might have raised the possibility of him entering the game for additional torture or just because she just happened to need another pawn for her manipulations, after all if there was anything he could guess it was that Junko Enoshima was a person who had a higher understanding of despair and her mind was a maze of twists and turns with few solid facts...little did she know she was providing him a window into the game, so that perhaps he could change it on the inside but that was in hindsight, during that moment in his life he was already planning with limited moves on how to survive when he heard this was Hope's Peak with the Academy being overrun.

"And what did you intend to do about it when you found out?"

"Seriously, you're asking me such a question? Fine…I'll talk. The initial reaction was of course to say something but I couldn't risk it due to the chaos stirring outside cutting off help, and then something hit me on the way out. What use was there? Then in a fit of some despair I came back to be assaulted by your dear sister."

"And that has to do something with me because…?"

"I want to join the game, I see no other route out and I am self-persevering like that," the teen nonchalantly shrugged through his next lie as Junko could have almost sworn the man was being a bit too self-assured of himself as she slyly replied careful not to accept such a gift horse in the mouth so much immediately even though she knew her answer to taking him in, the mastermind speaking again with a more serious tone in hopes of finding more information that this man would know. "And why would I even want to consider letting an ant like you get in? I should get Mukuro to kill you instead…you're worthless to me." The man simply countered without so much of hesitation as he glanced at Mukuro who caught his facial expression cues. "Is that right? Go on then, Ikusaba Mukuro, tell her what you saw with your eyes."

"His blood is red."

"…are you seriously fucking KIDDING ME, SIS! ALL BLOOD IS FUCKING PINK, ARE YOU THIS FUKING GULLIBLE?!" Mukuro felt the urge to almost slap herself for saying such a ridiculous notion but she had witnessed the episode since she was the person who shot at his cheek leading to said blood being on her fingers as she took a closer look expecting the color to be the trick of the light, but there it was clear as day…crimson red, like that of an apple in full ripe red. Much as she wanted to debate her limited knowledge of science, there was a general feeling as well as past experience on the battlefield that blood coloring never mattered to her until seeing a man who bled red…she believed the term from one of her comrades in a drunken stupor called such a similar situation, 'blowing his mind'. However to be honest, she did not give a care about color…a threat to her sister or her, however perceived or true, had to be dealt with effectively or a large factor of unknown would be left in limbo.

"Blood color isn't important, I just want to get into the game Junko and that's about it. Call me an addition to your crew or victims… whatever your scrawny bimbo ass decides to call to make you sleep at night, I am just hoping to get in." There he went again, his insistence on joining the game that Junko had set up…if anything else Mukuro would have found it suspicious by now to ask for such a request but before she could open her mouth Junko was already a step ahead by speaking into the transmitter.

"…Fine."

"Good." The male teen spoke just as Junko gave orders to her sister to take him upstairs, the soldier unable to believe that her sister would even go through with all this but the orders of her sister took priority as she grabbed the man's wrist chains pushing him forwards out of the doors as he glanced at the empty clean hallway with a raised brow. "So what happens to me do I get to meet Junko face to face now-urrk." The man didn't manage to finish as a syringe filled with strange fluid entered his system, the man instinctively clawing the IPV of Mukuro seeing his vision slowly enter a black space as the world began to spin around him, the last thing he heard was the laughter of a robotic bear. When the man had collapsed on the floor, Mukuro retrieved the syringe and picked up his body slinging it over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs, a small Monokuma bear following behind her all the while watching and smiling widely.

Later, unknown

Junko to say the least, wasn't too angry but she too was surprised by the turn of events that have occurred with her plan of Ultimate world inducing despair becoming a near fruition and success, the fear and panic that she had received during the last few months since their plan had first started as a small insignificant scab to a worldwide phenomenon was keeping her satisfied and drunk on the feeling. But just when she thought things wouldn't get crazier, Mukuro suddenly brought news to her regarding a captive who wanted to be involved in the game of mutual killing out of active participation…while the thought of hearing this person scream in terror while she dished out a slow and torturous punishment for his words was the best option to see some despair to overload her quota, she had given the willing member a chance to prove himself. Mukuro would be bringing him over, and she would see for herself how this man was and whether he would earn a use as entertainment in a punishment test run or perhaps even a willing pawn? The reasons were endless but there was one thing certain for the High School Model…if there was going to be despair made, she wouldn't turn a face away. That was what she thought just as the door opened alerting the girl to the entrance where she cast her eyes on the familiar sight of her sister and her boorish haircut, the girl holding onto a stash of weapons on her back while carrying a small skinny form in her arms as Junko took a closer look.

The mastermind of the killing arena watched Mukuro dumping his body on the black leathered couch in the room, the man's sleeping form from the small dose of liquid knockout formula working through his system for another few hours the only thing allowing him to sleep so deeply while two teenage girls towered over him looking at his peaceful face. Junko huffed, folding her arms as she recalled the number of insults that he just laid on her before however her attempts to see a face like that smirking in triumph while trying to get on her nerves was a very hard image to conjure while Mukuro noticed her sister going into an immediate thinking pose, the siblings enjoying the pregnant silence watching their newest victim snore away in quiet dreams.

"Mukuro," Junko spoke first as she glared intensely at the soldier who acknowledged her presence with a nod of her head, "this is the man who was telling me that I was dressing like some skank and a whore?"

"I wouldn't presume to know, but I think so." Mukuro stated plainly while Junko began to laugh, her own emotions felt a wrench in her heart feeling the despair that was coming from the bunch of insults begin to make her amused, the teen girl with pink fluffy twin tails starting to shiver in some excitement as she recalled the amicable tone he had used with her throwing his insults as best he could even with death staring at him in the face…that alone did leave an impression on her if not slightly about his use as a pawn of despair. However as she saw his body her mind was beginning to think differently when she ran a small analysis on the man's body structure, Junko shoving her sister aside who simply like the coward she was took the push like it was something normal to accept about pissing the model off but her interest in her willing participant was at the forefront of her concentration. "Let me seeeee…." Without any warning, Junko used one of her hands to run down the teen's smooth face while another traced his chest sneaking underneath his shirt to feel the bare skin causing the teen male to shift his head his sleeping face making Junko feel uncomfortable as she retracted the hand on his face before moving to the buckles of his pants.

"Junko, what are you doing?"

"Stop spoiling the mood, can't you see I'm checking him for any sort of weapons?" Junko spoke as she undid the belt, Mukuro feeling a sense that her sister was just ready to lie as the girl decided to cut in confused by what her sister was trying to get at. "But I told you before we left the classroom that I checked him for-"

"Shut up and leave if you don't want to watch! God, aren't you supposed to be dressed up and prepared for your star role?" Junko shot a damning eye shouting at Mukuro forcing her to shut up in a rare timid response to Junko's demands which to Junko was quite a normal reaction. Grunting, Junko devilishly reached for the button holding the pants however her plans were thwarted as the man moved to curl up his legs as if responding to the girl's pervasive touches as Mukuro decided to speak up again breaking up Junko's attempt to assault him again. "Sister what do you want to do with him?"

"Nothing that concerns you yet…but, this gives me an idea." Junko spat out the words before a thought came to her mind as she moved towards the desk where she had taken up residence as part of the plan, moving a small box out from a small compartment hidden near the bookcase and placing it near the knocked out teen as she rummaged through the contents bringing out yet another small syringe filled with a strange red liquid. Looking towards the unconscious teen, Junko began to smile in glee as she watched him sneering over his calm face as she brought the syringe to bear on the nape of his neck as the tip of the needle entered his skin her thumb pushing the injector seeing the ominous colored liquid entering the system of the knocked out man. "Just something that a special person prepared, one idea before the main event for the smug faced bastard, upupupupu…"

Prologue end

* * *

Chapter One: Introducing the late entry to Despair Academy

Gym

"The catch of your stay in this wonderful location is that in order to advance and truly enjoy the full features we have to provide for all our new students are one teensy tiny condition: you guys have to kill each other in order to graduate!" The collective mixture of emotions were seen on each and every student in the gym, fifteen voices beginning to murmur among themselves as soon as the black and white bear spoke with utter glee two red radiating blushes on its metallic cheeks prompting a student wearing a biker gang coat with a sharp pointed pompadour haircut to jab his finger at the robot which had descended down onto the gym floor from the stage in a flip confident in its stride while the teen raved.

"Hey, what kind of sick joke are you even trying to frikking pull with us here? Us, kill one another? That's insane!" The student was backed by a blue-haired girl who was at the back timidly hiding while she spoke in disbelief at what she had to hear, her knees quivering in fear while a brown haired boy dressed in a jacket and hoodie combination stood helpless as soon as he heard the news feeling a chill run down his spine while the other students were each saying their protests or indifference towards this turn of events. This boy, called Makoto Naegi felt like his world was going out of control as he stepped back unconsciously in terror at the declaration of the small bear who was dancing a little while chuckling to itself, the boy unable to process what was going on. Where could he start? Where did it begin?

To be honest until this point, Makoto Naegi was a confused boy who felt like he had entered the wrong place at the wrong time. He recalled how his morning began on the first day of school, his rush to the school called Hope's Peak Academy which was his new facility ever since he drew out the lottery to go into the place as the entitled "Luckster" even though he protested that it was a horrible title to give him due to his average grades and life. But he promised himself he would find friends and he wanted to make use of the opportunity in life he had been given in one of the most famous schools in Japan, his parents and sibling cheering him onward. He remembered how he entered the building in a rush looking for the entrance hall before it all became black because he felt giddy and collapsed, finding himself in an abandoned classroom which held the strangest sight that he could expect: lots of security cameras and boarded up windows by metal plates blocking all sorts of light save the artificial ones hanging above him. As he wandered he became a little suspicious when the first floor was open and scattered classmates wandering aimlessly themselves exploring the facility and all saying the same thing: they fell unconscious and woke up here, before a small playful voice called them to the gym to meet the new headmaster…and it turned out to be a bear called Monokuma, who just told them that the only way for graduation was to kill their way to the top.

If that didn't freak Naegi out then, it sure did now. And his classmates from the murmuring were feeling the same way too, confusion and panic while several students kept their cool in the midst of the small eruption of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you just say something carrot hair?" The bear, whose name was introduced as Monokuma began to eye the teen who had just spoken loudly in retort, its black side flashing its red bat winged eye at the teen while it shrugged casually putting down the teen that was taken aback at the jab towards his hair.

"C-Carrot hair?! How dare you-!" The student retorted with a flash of anger at having his hairdo being insulted by a tiny bear, the teen reaching out and with a growl picked up Monokuma who was still unaware of the looming danger by its head the robot losing its smiles as it began to claw and move its small adorable arms around in the air trying to swipe at the teen with the sharp pompadour just grinned looking down at the struggling bear seeing it helplessly fight against the impossible situation. "See, not so tough now when someone bigger than you is here, is it you freakshow bear?"

"Upupupu…*beep*," the bear stopping its clawing suddenly lowered its face before it smirked a small tiny beep similar to that of a timer's began to tick confusing the gangster looking student just as a female voice called out to him in warning when he was about to ask what was happening to the robot which had begun to shake and vibrate, "Throw it away, it's carrying a bomb inside its compartment!"

"Shit, stupid bear!" The teen reacting quickly used his arm strength to throw the Monokuma bear as far as he could the male sweating in both confusion and fear as he saw the robot explode into tiny bits and pieces of burnt metal the scene cutting all conversation as all fifteen students each saw the bits of what used to be Monokuma fall onto the floor smoke filling the room. Frightened, the male with the pompadour took a cautionary step back from where he was standing just as a familiar laugh sounded behind the smoke drawing the attention of the students to the stage, the sight sending another chill down their spines as a new Monokuma arose atop the teacher's podium situated on the stage its permanent smile taunting them with its apparent revival as it let out a puff of air in relief. "Phew that was close…I thought I was indeed going to die! Upupupu, get it? Cause I was already blown away!"

"Impossible, another one of the beasts took the place of that Monokuma bear?" The man with the biker gangster outfit spoke in disbelief at seeing yet another robot, a towering mountain of muscle dressed in a female school outfit spoke beside the gangster while eyeing the robot bear with disdain as she shook her head in reply to his shock. "It seems our adversary isn't too keen on showing their face either, a coward's way of saying they will be watching us kill from afar…a worthless notion to consider."

"Look at Miss Muscle talking all sagely, it makes me wanna puke or just throw up my guts all over the floor at that kind of boring talk. All I want is the ultimate Killing Game, you all should provide me with so much entertainment and despair that can overfeed me…though now as an added rule since our dear pompadour punk thought it would be a great idea to pick a fight with me, attacking the headmaster otherwise known as yours truly will result in a game over for the offender meaning death! Upupupupu!"

"This is crazy talk we aren't going to do what you say even if you try!" A girl in a runner's jackets and sweatpants was the next to object to the bear's declaration as Monokuma ignored her and carried on with the speech waving its hand. "Also before my rude interruption, another rule though late into the game has already been passed due to other circumstances."

"Another rule?"

"You deaf? Yes, another rule has been passed into effect after all the school rules have been established though it was through circumstances that it was possible, you'll have a new addition to the roster." Monokuma spoke proudly as the gym lights began to dim blackening their vision before a center stage light began to flick on attracting a scene as a burst of smoke engulfed the stage blocking all their vision just as the lights began to turn on brightening the room just as the smoke cleared away through the nearby ventilation openings in the roof revealing Monokuma and someone else standing beside the bear stunning the group with the appearance.

"Is that…?"

"Another student." The haughty voice stating the obvious belonging to one Byakuya Togami dressed in a formal attire of black and white with a green crossed tie spoke as he looked unimpressed at the figure whereas the other students had a mixture of emotions, holding anticipation and curiosity along with fear at what Monokuma had in store while the figure stepped out of the fog revealing a crimson red trench coat with new black pants the jacket buttoned up to the third last button exposing his chest area which consisted of a shirt unzipped to the tip of his chest while sandy white hair and slightly tanned skin indicating some exercise and workouts to keep fit, his face was plastered into a neutral frown as his eyebrows furrowed at the bright light which overwhelmed his senses using the hand to shield his face for a brief moment before he lowered it revealing his full face to the audience. "Meet our new student, Super High School Ultimate Unremarkable! Upupupupu. As for the rule, it only applies to our dear Ultimate Unremarkable who I will mention the moment a murder starts happening in here so until then special circumstances remain a little secret."

"…" The teen in the crimson coat said nothing as he scanned the faces of each of his new classmates, a dim look of life in his eyes making the group feel as though they weren't even looking at a person but that of a corpse, the male turning to Monokuma as if waiting for further instructions before the bear shrugged ignoring his gesture before the teen put his hand up in a small wave his expression unchanged from the neutral frown he wore.

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Well, introductions are over, I suppose it is time for me to go. Remember though kids, you have a few days to start up the killing like we discussed earlier…toodles!" The Monokuma said as the new addition jumped off the stage, glancing back to see the bear robot disappear into the floorboards the hiss of a metal door sealing the entrance just as he found himself being watched by the other students.

_So this is the place that Monokuma sensei told me about…interesting place for a school._

"S-So you're the new student?" A timid voice spoke in front of him as the teen turned his attention to a small brown haired girl who was dressed in a green dress whilst twiddling his indexes together bright yellow eyes looking away just as he saw the dead eyes. "M-My name is Ch-Chihiro Fujisaki…Programmer." The new student tilted his head in reply, the teen scratching his chin as he looked at the girl closely as if searching for something before he simply gave a small nod acknowledging her presence.

"Ah…I am the High School Unremarkable. It is good to meet a programmer, I however need to set up my room as Monokuma sensei has directed me to…please excuse me and pardon me for the abrupt rudeness of ending this meeting, I will see you tomorrow." the teen said just as the introduced Fujisaki let out a stumbling 'oh' at his nonchalance of the greeting, though the teen did notice the newcomer giving him a glance which was softer than the stare he held a few moments ago as he reached the double doors of the gym and slipped away leaving the fifteen students to look at his retreating form with a range of emotions at his nonchalance.

"...Hey Oowada, you okay?" The gangster looking student heard his name being called just as he put a hand behind his neck at the seemingly unreal situation. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine but that was creepy. A bear that's asking us to kill each other in a mutual killing game, this is just nuts man...this shouldn't even be happening right now."

"H-Hey, shouldn't we be talking about how to escape from the building and search for a way out of here instead of just panicking?" The girl in the sportswear spoke up next attempting to get some cooperation before a sharp scathing voice belonging to a tall blonde bespectacled student cut her words without consideration. "In case you haven't noticed, the school's windows are sealed and the exits are obviously blocked...if anything I would say that whatever obvious routes we're looking for this bear has most likely covered."

"It doesn't hurt to just try and find out, right?" Byakuya scoffed at the notion of trying as he looked away from the girl, putting his back to her as he shoved a hand in his pocket dismissing the girl's opinion like it was worthless in his sight.

"Do whatever you wish, I will not stay here wasting my time on an activity that won't wield any results when there are better things to do." The spectacle wearing student tipped his square lenses up the bridge of his nose, turning around to walk towards the door of the gym heading towards his room. Naegi watched with concern as some of the students too decided to follow the Togami's example, leaving a majority left who were still willing to spread out around the building floor to search for some way to break out of the place as Naegi thought it would be best to follow them in at least discovering any clues to lead them out of their prison.

* * *

Night time, Junko's room

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" Junko spoke before the pink door opened, the girl turning her head at lightning speed to see the appearance of the newest high school member standing at the doorway giving her a silent contemplative stare before Junko dropped her mask of pretense, the girl indicating for him to close the door allowing him safe passage inside as he closed the door behind him the teen moving to take a seat by the sofa which made up the longue area, a small table with a cup of water sat in the middle the teen taking a seat in the neatly tidied room observing the cleanliness of the place with some awe noting the security camera located in the corner to his right watching the students' every move.

"So what is it you need?" Junko spoke as her voice changed completely, the once lively and loud tone had disappeared from her mouth like it was non-existent replaced by a monotone voice as the teen grabbed the glass of water, raising it upwards to his eyes as he stared blankly at it deciding to be the first one to break the ice instead. "Junko…was it?"

"Yes, that is my name."

"Hmmm, somehow in the back of my mind, I doubt that the first time I saw you…" The Unremarkable commented lightly his eyes showing a genuine confusion as Junko shivered her shoulders tensing up as she glanced back at the student who simply met her gaze with a stoic wall blocking her from reading anything as he got up folding his arms slightly while he saw her stuffing some clothes into her wardrobe prompting a curious brow from the student who shifted his head to look at the pink painted walls.

"So…what's with the clothes? Picking some good looking outfits or is the whole stack all the same monotone boring colors, 'Junko'?" The teen's words seemed to prick at Junko the model turning to address the Unremarkable with a more serious tone than she would use at him. "Are you really here for something or is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Why are you here?" The teen replied simply as he went over to the table relaxing his tired body against the bright red sofa letting it sink into the fluffy fabric while stretching out his arms on the head of the long sofa and began to let out a breath of relief while watching Junko with a slightly trained eye as he barely caught her pause. "In the school, how did you even come to be enrolled here? I figured from what the headmaster Monokuma told me that you guys had special talents in areas but I never expected to see a manga artist, a gambler, and especially not a person who was involved in the fashion business." His words for some reason which he couldn't describe seemed to make Junko tilt her head in some confusion as she scratched her head the teen wondering how a girl could even scratch the entire head full of pink hair before she looked at her fingernails stopping her activities. "I was invited to the school because they were just looking for talent without a specific area of specialized abilities, I don't know why but if we ever escape we can go ask those in charge."

"Fair enough, so tell me then about yourself since I don't want to linger on the topic." The man asked next as he settled in nicely, feeling more at home in this stranger's room for the moment while Junko gave him a glare in his direction. "And just what do you get out of it, are you trying to find some information on your target already? Planning out your murders and getting people to like you or something before you lure them in? I'm telling you now, that I am not going to fall for such talk so easily."

"You mean the killing game yea? You think I am a potential killer?" The teen replied smoothing his sandy white hair with his calloused palm dismissing the accusation placed towards him like it was nothing but the wind his calm demeanor unaffected by the suspicion cast upon him. "I don't in all honesty really care what that Monokuma bear has to say, but if anything I can understand is that sooner or later the pressure would be mounting if that is what our headmaster wants…no doubt about that somewhere out there one of us is breaking at the seams," he declared openly while he picked up the glass of water swirling the contents within it, his casual tone made Junko a bit nervous at how much care he gave for the upcoming days the teen scrunching one of her white tops in a subconscious action unaware of it as she replied hastily.

"R-Really, these people aren't the kind to murder…besides it is stupid if they tried!" Junko spoke gaining back her usual brash and fiery tone in her trying to stave off the sudden morbid topic as she shook her head briefly. "I won't want anyone to do it, those who do are just being ridiculous you know!"

"Of course, that is what everyone should think I apologize for antagonizing you tonight instead of just talking about anything aside from our own situation. I apologize for such a morbid and unpleasant evening I have assisted in making. I shall call it a night I suppose," the teen said in an abrupt apology and farewell, the clink of glass thumping against the surface before he walked towards the door giving a final brief glance of suspicion through the door's gap just as it closed, the teen turning around on his heel as he began to whistle a tune to himself walking down the hallway before he ran into one more visitor for the night just as the door next to Naegi's room closed.

"Uh, hello…" The voice of the brown-haired boy with an ahoge caught his ears as he turned to his left snapping out of his small individual space, the teen eyeing the shorter of the two with a glance. Coming into direct contact with the sandy white haired teen's own abyssal eyes, Naegi Makoto felt a bit intimidated and the urge to back away from him screamed in his muscles as he tried to put up a smile at the man's stoic gaze. "You're…called the High School Unremarkable?"

"Ah, yes, that is my title indeed. You must be the person they called the Lucky or Luckster," the teen said with a hint of slight interest as he saw the boy rub the back of his head looking away from him as a dark shadow cast itself over his upper face, the memories of past instances running in his head concerning his supposed good luck which brought a slightly depressed look to his face. "Eh, it's not as pretty as it sounds in my actual life you know…"

"Still, I sometimes think luck is the one that some people need rather than discard so easily, who knows…with such a situation like this I wouldn't be surprised if luck becomes the new charm." The student's words somehow gave comfort to Naegi who gave a smile of his own in return to the words his eyes brimming with both trust and confidence, "I think we can survive this if we just think of a way to escape and I believe we can cooperate!"

"Good man, don't lose that even with the inevitable despair…though I highly doubt that is possible" The teen with the sandy white hair muttered before he left for the kitchen area waving his hand over his shoulder in farewell leaving Naegi alone to himself moving towards the small dining area which currently had the main cooking area's lights on to save power, the teen reaching for one of the tables where a large sports bag with clothes and a mattress with a sleeping bag was laid out on the table and floor specifically, the teen grabbing his jacket and tossing it over the back of one of the chairs stripping his shirt and pants away to change into something more casual, Monokuma had told him due to his sudden arrival that changes had to be made and he was currently unable to sleep in anyone's room due to restrictions and he had to sleep in the kitchen area without sharing. Monokuma additionally gave strict directives about how he reserved one of the corners for him to sleep and relax in shrouded by a few curtains surrounding the small corner of the large room acted as the blockades to blot any light from entering the sleeping quarters, a small mattress frame was lying a few meters above his mattress which had been dumped unceremoniously with the sheets completely covering the soft squishy bed. Plopping himself onto the bed, the High school Unremarkable took the nearby covers and placed the sleeping bag aside since he would not be using it with the mattress provided and enclosed his body with the warm blanket shivering lightly at the air conditioning's chilly breeze.

It didn't take too long for him to close his eyes and fall soundly asleep, peaceful dreams filling his thoughts.

End

* * *

This is the second chapter, and yes our dear protagonist still does not have a name yet…I am tired though, it's been a long chapter I had to write and it's late so there won't be so much of an author's notes but the prologue and the first part of chapter one together everyone. I will go into more detail in the next chapter on the second day, but allow me this brief description of the day's events as I planned to introduce the new character as soon as possible.

Have a good night, and sleep well…I certainly won't be for a while.

VI


End file.
